


The Truth Comes Out

by GayceVentura



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Sad, The Truth is Out There, good ending, robin comes clean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayceVentura/pseuds/GayceVentura
Summary: Idea came from talking to a friend. We never got to see any angst from Theo when Robin came clean. No way he could have accepted Robin's betrayal so fast. There had to be more behind the scenes. So here we go.Tears streaming down his face, Theo shook his head. He couldn’t speak, his heart was breaking in his chest. Harvey wrapped his arm around his friend, glaring at the taller boy. “That doesn’t make up for your betrayal Robin. Tell us everything, down to every detail, and then maybe we’ll think about forgiving you.” The pissed boy said.
Relationships: Theo Putnam/Robin Goodfellow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	The Truth Comes Out

Theo sat in Harvey’s garage covered in dirt, panting. He, Harvey, and Robin had just corralled the jocks-turned-pigs into Theo’s barn, and were trying to wrap their heads around what just happened. “I am never eating bacon again.” The small boy said.

Theo let out a sigh and looked at Harvey, who nodded his head sadly. Theo looked back to his boyfriend. “Robin, there's a few things you need to know about Greendale.”

Robin sat up quickly, almost panicked in his state. “Theo, wait. Let me go first.” The taller boy took a deep breath. “There’s some things I need to tell you…” He looked to Havey, “both of you.”

Theo frowned slightly and looked over to Harvey. Harvey just shrugged and the boys turned back to Robin. What could the sweet boy possibly tell them? When they were the ones surrounded by demons and magic? What could possibly be more important that Greendale’s truth?

Robin nervously touched his hair, wrapping his arms around himself. “So...you know the people at the carnival are bad? Well...I was a part of them…”

Theo jumped up at the confession, and backed away from his boyfriend. Harvey stood up, and placed himself between the two other boys, shielding Theo from Robin. “What do you mean, with them?” Harvey spit out.

Robin stood up as well, holding his hands out in front of himself. “Ok let me...let me explain. The carnival employees? They’re pagans...we’re pagans. We came here because Carcosa could sense a shift in power. I know...that there are witches here. I know Sabrina’s a witch. We came here to raise our gods, specifically one god. The Green Man.” 

Harvey backed Theo up further away from the taller boy. “So what, what is this? Are you using us? Why are you here? What do you want with Theo?” He was pissed.

Robin glanced down sadly. “For the Green Man to awaken, we needed a sacrifice. A virgin sacrifice. Circe got Ms. Wardwell, Nagaina was to watch you, Harvey...and I was tasked to watch Theo…” He hung his head low. 

Theo hissed in a breath, and backed as far away from Robin as he could. He couldn’t believe what he had heard. He was being used. Robin only wanted him as some sacrifice for some stupid god. Pain flooded his chest. He should have known, Robin accepted him too easily. The taller boy didn’t want Theo. Tears welled in his eyes, threatening to fall with each passing moment. 

The small boy let out a pained sigh. “So, you’re using me?” 

Robin quickly looked up at the sound of Theo’s pained voice. He slightly moved towards the boy, but one look at Harvey’s face, and he stopped. “No, no, Theo, no...well yes. At first. But Theo, you changed me. You showed me true affection and kindness. My family never showed me anything like that. I want nothing to do with them anymore, I just want you Theo.”

Tears streaming down his face, Theo shook his head. He couldn’t speak, his heart was breaking in his chest. Harvey wrapped his arm around his friend, glaring at the taller boy. “That doesn’t make up for your betrayal Robin. Tell us everything, down to every detail, and then maybe we’ll think about forgiving you.” The pissed boy said.

Robin nodded sadly, tears in his eyes. “Ok,” he sniffed, “like I said, we came here to raise the Green Man. Carcosa, who is the great god Pan, sensed the diminishing powers of the witches. We came to Greendale, because it was the best place, and was safest for us. When the Green Man comes, he’s going to wreak havoc on the world. Carcosa gave me the task of infiltrating the school, and finding a virgin. That’s why I bumped into you Theo.

“I befriended you at first because it’s what was expected of me. But the more I got to know you, the more I doubted my family's plans. You’re such a loving and gentle person Theo, you make me so happy. And when you defended me from the jocks earlier today, I knew. I knew that I would follow you to hell and back. I don’t want what my family wants. I told you that earlier Theo. I want you. And I’m so sorry. I’m putting all of this out there so you know what you’re getting into. If you don’t want to see me again, I one hundred percent understand.” Tears streamed down Robin’s face, and he wrung his hands together sadly.

Theo sniffed, wiped his eyes, and went to walk around Harvey. The other boy tried to stop him, but Theo just shook his head. He walked over to Robin, and placed his hand on the boy's face, lifting it to meet his eyes. “You promise that you’re not with them anymore?”

Robin nodded his head vigorously, and Theo hugged him tightly. “I’m still pretty mad at you, but I like you a lot Robin. I don’t want to lose you, and if you say you’ve changed, then I believe you.”

Robin smiled a watery smile and kissed his boyfriend. Harvey let out a scoff, and the boys pulled apart. Robin sighed, “I know you’re mad at me Harvey, but please. I don’t want any part of their plan anymore. I want to help you guys.”

Theo looked over at Harvey. “Harvey please. He didn’t have to tell us any of this. I believe that he wants to change, that he has changed. Give him another chance, please.” Theo pulled out his puppy dog eyes.

Harvey looked away and clenched his jaw. Sighing, he nodded his head, and looked back over to the two. He saw a gigantic smile on Theo’s face. Harvey may not be happy with Ribbon, but that giant smile made his heart melt. Theo was his best friend, his brother, and if Robin made him happy, he would deal with his anger. For the next few minutes, the boys composed themselves. They all smiled and laughed at how the other looked, covered in mud and gunk. Robin threw his arm over Theo’s shoulder, and Theo cuffed Harvey’s arms. They would be ok. They would overcome this bump. But first, they had to take down the pagans.


End file.
